Alguien más en nuestro mundo
by Daria
Summary: Siempre habíamos estado solos en nuestro mundo, ha aparecido un intruso...¿Qué pasará con nostros y con nuestro mundo? 4ºCAP. UP COMPLETO
1. Los pensamientos de Kaoru

Nota: Este primer capítulo del fanfic básicamente es un monólogo interior de Kaoru, y cómo ve las cosas Kaoru. Puede haber spoilers, de los capítulos en que se trata el pasado de Hikaru y Kaoru y su relación con Haruhi.

* * *

Hikaru…¿recuerdas cuándo en nuestro mundo sólo existíamos nosotros dos? Nadie era capaz de diferenciarnos, ni de entendernos. Por una parte eso nos entristecía, porque nos sentíamos incomprendidos. Queríamos que alguien más estuviera con nosotros y nos aceptara a cada uno. Sin embargo, por otro lado, queríamos seguir estando los dos juntos siempre, confiando el uno en el otro. 

El juego de "Adivina quién es Hikaru" consistía en que la gente adivinara quién era cada uno de los dos hermanos. Tanto si acertaban como si no, decíamos que era incorrecto. ¿Por qué? Para saber si estaban convencidos de su respuesta. Es decir, que no dijeran quién era cada uno a voleo, sin ningún argumento concreto. Queríamos una respuesta sólida y fundamentada, que demostrara que no éramos los únicos en nuestro mundo. Haruhi cumplió el requisito. Fue la primera persona capaz de diferenciarnos sin dudar y con fundamentos adecuados. De hecho, dio en el blanco¿verdad, Hikaru?

Ya hemos visto que tú eres más temperamental y agresivo en tus reacciones mientras que yo, por lo general, soy más tranquilo y menos inquieto. Mientras que sólo estábamos nosotros en nuestro mundo sólo éramos capaces de pensar en nosotros mismos. Entonces se podría decir que queríamos lo único que teníamos. Yo a ti, Hikaru y tú a mí. Ahora ha aparecido alguien más en nuestro mundo: Haruhi.

Ambos nos sentimos atraídos por esta chica, que ha sido capaz de diferenciarnos sin ninguna duda y evidencias. Ahora forma parte de nuestro mundo y la queremos. Todavía no te has dado cuenta de esto, Hikaru, pero te has enamorado de Haruhi y, algún día, en vez de correr hacia mí cuando esté en problemas, preferirás correr hacia Haruhi. Como eres algo torpe e inocente, no te has percatado, pero ella ha ocupado un lugar importante en tu corazón. Me parece bien que pueda entrar alguien más en nuestro mundo pero…¿qué será de nuestra relación¿Qué haré yo?

Hikaru, yo te prefiero a ti antes que a Haruhi y por ti…sería capaz de todo. Así que sólo quiero que seas realmente feliz. Pero primero tienes que aprender a respetar a la persona que amas. Respétala y ella te tendrá en cuenta. Cierto que Haruhi es una chica un tanto especial…no sabemos cuáles son sus preferencias y gustos…¿puede que le gusten las chicas? Quién sabe…

De todas formas, yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo para darte todo mi apoyo, Hikaru. Aunque eso signifique desbancar al señor (Tamaki). Él también es torpe y por eso no se ha dado cuenta de que también se ha enamorado de Haruhi e insiste en decir que es su padre.

Al fin y al cabo, las familias no duran siempre. Los miembros se van dispersando según van decidiendo su vida. ¿Qué será de nosotros en un futuro próximo¿Cuándo se acabará este encantamiento que nos mantiene con ilusión y esperanza?

Ojalá no acabara nunca.

No quiero perderte, Hikaru. Ni nuestra relación, entre nosotros y con nuestros compañeros.

Que todos estos recuerdos queden grabados en nuestros corazones, por mucho tiempo.

Fin capítulo 1.

* * *

¡Hola! Soy Daria y este es mi primer fanfic de Ouran High School Host Club. En un principio pensaba hacerlo un oneshot pero he tenido varias ideas, así que seguramente será de unos 3 capítulos. Este capítulo está dedicado a los pensamientos de Kaoru, que "habla" (en pensamientos) con su hermano gemelo Hikaru. El siguiente estará dedicado a Hikaru y finalmente, el tercero, a una parejita relacionada…jeje… 

La verdad es que esa es mi pareja favorita¡ya veréis cuál! Seguid leyendo y lo averiguareis.

Este fanfic se me ocurrió a partir de los capítulos 16 y 21 del anime. ¡Cada vez me gusta más esta serie!

Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic y dejen comentarios, gracias ;).


	2. Los pensamientos de Hikaru

Kaoru, por fin encontramos a alguien que nos supo diferenciar. Ya sabes de quién hablo, de Haruhi, evidentemente. La hemos aceptado en nuestro mundo y ahora estamos los tres. Siempre…los tres juntos¿verdad, Kaoru?

Ahora que hemos aceptado a Haruhi en nuestro mundo, ella también debería tener sólo ojos para nosotros. Sin embargo, ya lo has visto, Kaoru, su mundo es demasiado amplio y extenso…

Ya lo sé, Kaoru. A pesar de que sea su mundo tan amplio, debemos respetarlo, para que ella, algún día, pueda quedarse en nuestro mundo…

Kaoru, la verdad es que…desde que conocimos a Haruhi me sentí diferente. No sé cómo explicarlo pero seguro que me entiendes, puestos que estamos conectados. En un principio era divertido tratarla como un juguete y utilizarla para enfadar al señor pero…cuando supo diferenciarnos cambió mi perspectiva. Es una persona especial. Una persona que nos acepta tal cual somos y sabe que, a pesar de estar siempre unidos, somos dos personas diferentes. Nos tiene en cuenta. Y es la primera que lo hace.

Muchas veces me enfado mucho, sin razón aparente, cuando Haruhi está a mi alrededor. No sé, me da rabia…¿el qué, Kaoru? Suele pasarme cuando hay chicos cerca de ella, aunque sean del club de hosts. Nunca me había pasado nada igual…no lo entiendo. ¿Qué me puede estar pasando¿Será que no sé aceptar que los demás tienen un mundo más amplio¿Qué es?

Yo sé que, a diferencia de ti, Kaoru, soy más agresivo e inmaduro. No pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas y por eso surgen los problemas. No tengo autocontrol. Lo sé. Así que no sé, no entiendo, por qué los demás se enfadan por lo que hago, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, tú sí, Kaoru. Si no fuera por ti…estaría completamente solo.

A veces pienso que me gustaría que Haruhi sólo estuviera conmigo, como clienta en el club de hosts. Seguro que tú también, Kaoru. Al fin y al cabo, ambos disfrutamos a su costa. ¿Qué pensará ella de nosotros¿Que somos unos hermanos demoníacos manipuladores? Ella es pura, como el señor o Honey-senpai. Mientras que nosotros (yo más que tú) somos demonios…

¿Un ángel y dos demonios pueden vivir en armonía en el mismo mundo? Dímelo tú, Kaoru. ¿Qué piensas de eso? Yo quiero creer que es posible.

Los tres juntos, siempre. Estoy seguro de que estás de acuerdo. ¿Sentimos lo mismo, no, Kaoru? Haruhi es nuestra y no del club de hosts. Ni del señor. Nuestra.

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo capítulo. También ha salido algo cortito. Espero que los dos últimos salgan un poco más largos, ya que no se tratarán de pensamientos sólo, sino más bien de acción.

Gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que me hizo mucha ilusión leerlos. No me esperaba comentarios tan pronto ;)

En cuanto a la parejita del fanfic…la verdad es que era HikaruXHaruhi, jeje. Pero viendo que también gusta la pareja HikaruXKaoru y a mí también, pues he pensado hacer un final con dos versiones: una para cada pareja. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y os gusten los dos siguientes.

La verdad es que yo también pienso que dan mucho de sí esa parejita, no creo que lo desarrolle al máximo pero puede que haga otro fanfic de ellos ;).

Nos vemos!


	3. Final HXH Especial para mí

Cap. 3 – Especial para mí

Comienza un nuevo día. Parece que será un buen día. No hay ninguna nube a la vista. Sí, será un buen día.

- Después de clases tengo que ir a comprar esos champiñones que están en oferta en el súper…¿qué más tengo que comprar para la cena…?

Una chica, con aspecto de chico, se paseaba por los pasillos del instituto Ouran mientras pensaba qué haría de cenar.

- ¡Qué extraño que todavía no hayan venido a molestar!

La verdad es que estaba muy extrañada, pues siempre que estaba sola aparecían de la nada los dos gemelos que iban a su clase. No sólo no le habían venido a molestar sino que además tampoco habían venido a clase.

La chica se encaminó a la tercera clase de música, la residencia habitual del club de hosts. Abrió las puertas y…

- ¡Bienvenida!

El grupo de chicos que le había dado la bienvenida estaba frente a la puerta con una indumentaria similar a la que llevaban los detectives.

- ¡Haruhi, eres tú! Papaíto ya te echaba de menos.

Un chico rubio con ojos azules se abalanzó hacia Haruhi y la abrazó muy contento.

- Tamaki-senpai, suéltame, por favor.

Haruhi miró al club de hosts. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kyouya –senpai y Tamaki-senpai. Tampoco estaban los gemelos ahí.

- ¿Y Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-kun?

- ¿No han ido a clase? Ya me extrañaba que no hubieran venido contigo aquí…- comentó Kyouya.

- Qué raro que no sepas nada, Kyouya-senpai, tú, que siempre tienes toda la información…

- Es cierto. Aunque ahora que lo dices…creo recordar que Hikaru llamó ayer y dijo algo muy extraño. – dijo Kyouya ajustándose las gafas.

- ¿Algo muy extraño?

Todos miraron a Kyouya con curiosidad.

- Sí…Dijo algo así como "no vengáis a nuestra casa y no le digáis nada a Haruhi". Ooops, ahora que pienso. Quizá no tenía que haber dicho nada, jeje. – dijo Kyouya sonriendo con una cara malévola.

- ¿Por qué diría algo así?

De repente se apagaron las luces. Y apareció Renge-kun, con su característico ruido de motores y focos iluminándole.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja…

- ¿Renge-kun¿Sabes algo de los hermanos Hitachiin?

- Seguro que los extraterrestres les han atrapado. Por tantas fechorías cometidas. Ahora deben estar recibiendo su merecido.

- ¿Extraterrestres? Venga ya, no existen, Renge-kun. – dijo Haruhi moviendo una mano para arriba y abajo, indicando que esa idea estaba descartada.

- ¿Extraterrestres¡Entonces el club de hosts debe ir al rescate de los gemelos¡Vamos todos a ayudarles! – dijo Tamaki interrumpiendo los comentarios de Haruhi.

- Pero…si dijeron a Kyouya que no fuéramos…quizá sea peligroso…¿no? – dijo Honey con sus típicos pétalos alrededor y al final miró a Mori.

- Sí…- dijo Mori.

- ¿Y vamos a dejar que los extraterrestres los maten¡Jamás! No los abandonaremos.

- Esto puede ser muy divertido… - murmuró en voz baja Kyoya mientras escribía a toda velocidad en sus informes.

Así fue como el club de hosts se puso manos a la obra, a la búsqueda de los gemelos "secuestrados".

- Me parece muy bien que vosotros creáis en los extraterrestres pero…¡yo no creo! Así que no me voy a poner ese traje. – dijo Haruhi con determinación.

Con "ese traje" se refería al que llevaban los demás miembros del club. Era un traje estrafalario. Consistía en una capa verde, con un agujero como ojo y una serie de detalles más pintados con relieve sobre la capa. En teoría, era un traje para engañar a los extraterrestres, haciéndoles creer que eran de los suyos. O eso era lo que había dicho Tamaki.

- Pero…¡Haruhi! Si vas como siempre también te secuestrarán a ti…porque se creerán que les vas a salvar y escapar. – dijo Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos mirando a Haruhi.

- Ya está bien¿no? Los extraterrestres no existen, así que no me van a hacer nada. Vamos ya.

Finalmente, todos llegaron a la casa de Hikaru y Kaoru.

- Uaau, es enorme… - dijo Haruhi mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Claro, Haruhi no había visto la casa de los gemelos. Ni la de ninguno de nosotros. Nuestras casas son iguales que la suya. – dijo Kyouya de forma indiferente.

- Claro…debí haberlo supuesto…- dijo Haruhi con una gota de sudor en la cara (al estilo anime). – Malditos ricos…

- Bueno, toquemos ya el timbre.

Tamaki tocó el timbre de la casa. No venía nadie.

- Parece que no hay nadie. – dijo Haruhi.

- ¡Los extraterrestres se los habrán llevado a su país! – gritó Tamaki con desesperación.

- No digas tonterías, Tamaki-senpai. – dijo Haruhi pegándole a Tamaki.

Entonces Kyouya volvió a tocar el timbre. Se oyeron pasos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

- Se abrió…¿sola? – dijo Honey.

- ¿Quiénes son¡Guardias, encárguense de ellos! Son unos tipos raros. – dijo el mayordomo al ver al club de hosts extraterrestre.

- Perdone…somos amigos de Hikaru y Kaoru… - dijo Haruhi tímidamente. – Estos también. – dijo, señalando a los demás.

Los demás se quitaron los disfraces rápidamente y adoptaron sus posturas habituales.

- Sentimos el malentendido. Tomen algo.

- ¿Y Hikaru y Kaoru? No han venido hoy a clase… - dijo Haruhi.

- ¿No les dijeron nada? Pensaba que les habían llamado…

Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras Kyouya sonreía suspicazmente y seguía escribiendo en sus informes. Honey aprovechó para comer un trozo de tarta que había en la mesa y Mori le limpió con un pañuelo la cara. Tamaki y Haruhi estaban expectantes por la respuesta.

- Tienen la varicela.

- ¿La varicela?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos (menos Kyouya, que seguía sonriendo) mirando al mayordomo.

- Así que los ricos también tienen la varicela… - dijo Haruhi como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Por eso no querían que nadie viniera… - dijo Honey lentamente.

- Sí…- añadió Mori.

- Sin embargo¡vamos a verles, lo quieran o no! Ya que nos hemos molestado en venir hasta aquí para salvarles de los extraterrestres…- dijo Tamaki alegremente.

- ¿Extraterrestres? – preguntó el mayordomo atónito.

- Déjelo, no se preocupe. A veces no sabe lo que dice. – dijo Haruhi en voz baja al mayordomo.

- Pero… - comenzó Honey.

- ¿Qué pasa, Honey-senpai? – preguntó Haruhi mirando interrogativamente a Honey.

- Yo todavía no he tenido la varicela…

- Es verdad. La varicela se contagia. Entonces es mejor que no vayas a verlos…

- Yo tampoco la he tenido. – dijo Mori.

- ¿No me digan que se van a echar para atrás por una nimiedad como esa? Yo tampoco la he tenido, pero tengo el firme propósito de ir a verlos y lo voy a hacer. – dijo Tamaki y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a ver a los gemelos.

- Bueno, Haruhi, acompáñale. Yo me quedo con Honey y Mori afuera, esperándoos.

Haruhi subió las escaleras rápidamente, siguiendo a Tamaki, pues ella no conocía el lugar y no sabía dónde estaban. Sin embargo, le perdió de vista y acabó metiéndose en una de las habitaciones por error. Después no consiguió salir.

- ¿Quién es¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo una voz desde la cama que había en aquella habitación.

- ¿Hikaru¿Eres tú?

- ¡Haruhi¿Has venido a verme?

- Bueno…algo así. ¿Cómo estás¿Y Kaoru?

- Ya ves, aquí con una enfermedad plebeya. La salud es para todos igual, al parecer. ¿Tú ya la tuviste, Haruhi?

- Sí…

- Kaoru se fue hace un rato a buscar algo. Él está un poco mejor que yo.

- Se me hace tan raro verte tan tranquilo, aquí en la cama, sin hacer de las tuyas…Jeje. – dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

- Vaya, pues lo siento. – dijo en tono refunfuñado y un poco sonrojado al ver su sonrisa – Cuando me recupere haré de las mías por partida doble. Jaja.

En este punto, ambos se miraron. Haruhi estaba en la silla que había al lado de la cama mirándole. Hikaru le miraba y cada vez más, deseaba abrazarla. Pensaba que se iba a volver loco. Decidió hacer un poco de comedia, para conseguir lo que quería.

- Haruhi, tengo frío. Me parece que tengo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres que te busque alguna colcha?

- No…abrázame. Creo que me bastará. – dijo Hikaru, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible, para conseguir lo que quería.

- ¿Seguro¿Servirá de algo? – preguntó Haruhi extrañada.

- Seguro que sí.

- Bueno…

Hikaru le dejó un espacio amplio en la cama. Haruhi entró y le abrazó. Casi inmediatamente, Hikaru se sintió incluso mejor.

- Gracias, Haruhi. ¿Puede decirte una cosa, Haruhi?

- Dime.

- Creo que me gustas mucho.

- Aunque no lo parezca porque siempre me esté enfadando con vosotros, yo también os aprecio mucho a todos. – dijo Haruhi sonriendo.

- Haruhi. – Hikaru se puso serio y miró firmemente a Haruhi, a ésta le dio un escalofrío. – Eres especial para mí. Me he dado cuenta de que te necesito. Antes me bastaba con tener a Kaoru siempre a mi lado. Ahora sé que te necesito a ti. Te quiero, Haruhi.

Cuando acabó de decir todo esto, Hikaru agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó sobremanera. ¿Quizá la varicela le había dado alas para ser capaz de decir todo eso?

- Hikaru…

Haruhi estaba bastante sorprendida por la declaración. No supo muy bien qué hacer, así que se limitó a seguir abrazando a Hikaru. Notaba el calor de su cuerpo, seguramente por la varicela.

Entonces, Hikaru le besó. Haruhi le miró sorprendida. Pensó que Hikaru había cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció hasta ahora. También pensó que ese beso había sido muy diferente al anterior con aquella chica en la fiesta. Esta vez notó que Hikaru iba en serio y que realmente le quería, como él había dicho. Haruhi se sintió al mismo tiempo rara y contenta. Rara porque jamás nadie le había tratado de esa manera, feliz porque sentía, en aquel momento, que no estaba sola y que Hikaru sería capaz de todo por ella. Probablemente, más que por su hermano en aquellos momentos. Recordó lo que ella sabía sobre los dos hermanos de pequeños y sintió cariño por ellos.

-"Lo siento, Kaoru. La he elegido a ella. Pero eso no quiere decir que nos tengamos que separar. Podemos estar los tres juntos siempre. Pero Haruhi es mía¿eh?" – pensó Hikaru con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó Haruhi mirando a Hikaru. Cada vez le parecía más tierno. Ya no era aquel crío inmaduro y revoltoso que conoció cuando llegó al instituto. Había madurado mucho.

- Porque estoy contigo y no me siento solo. Soy feliz a tu lado. "Ojalá no acabara nunca este momento". – contestó Hikaru y besó de nuevo a Haruhi.

Después de esto, Hikaru se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en los labios. Haruhi le miró tiernamente y le dio un beso, desde la silla.

Entonces llegaron Kaoru y Tamaki.

- ¡Haruhi¿Qué haces aquí sola con Hikaru? Papaíto te lo prohíbe, es peligroso. – dijo Tamaki exasperado.

- No te preocupes. Hikaru está dormido, además no sería capaz de hacerle nada a Haruhi…¿verdad? – dijo Kaoru mirando sonriente a Haruhi. Era evidente que Kaoru había visto la escena.

- ¿Cómo estás, Kaoru? – dijo Haruhi.

- Yo mejor que él. – dijo señalando a Hikaru. – Me parece que yo también voy a dormir un rato. Gracias por visitarnos y por preocuparte por nosotros.

Kaoru se metió en la cama con Hikaru y Tamaki y Haruhi salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con los demás fuera de la casa.

- ¿Cómo estaban? – preguntó Honey.

- Parece que se van recuperando poco a poco.

- Me alegro. - entonces Haruhi miró a Kyouya extrañada – Sí, me alegro, porque sino el número de clientas en el club de hosts se ve reducido.

- Ah, ya…lo imaginaba. – murmuró Haruhi.

- Volvamos al club. Tenemos que usar esos trajes de extraterrestre. – dijo Tamaki alegremente.

- ¿Estarás de broma, verdad, Tamaki-senpai? – dijo Haruhi.

- No te preocupes, Haruhi. Para ti tenemos otro modelo más sofisticado.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¿Quieres verlo? – preguntó Tamaki entusiasmado.

- No, gracias.

- Buahhh…Haruhi no hace caso a su padre…¡Mamá! Dile algo. – decía Tamaki mirando a Kyouya.

- Haruhi ya no es una niña. Si ya es capaz de entender sus propios sentimientos…¿verdad, Haruhi? – dijo Kyouya mirando enigmáticamente a Haruhi y sonriendo.

- "¿También lo vio?"- se preguntaba Haruhi, con la gota de sudor en la cara.

- ¡Haruhi¿a qué se refiere, Kyouya¡No me dirás que has hecho cosas indecentes sin preguntar a tu papi? – decía Tamaki con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Esto, Tamaki-senpai…¿vas a quedarte en medio de la carretera?

- ¡Uaaaahh!

"Eso es, Kyouya-senpai. Creo que entiendo mis sentimientos un poco mejor. Y tú, también¿verdad, Hikaru?"

En casa de los gemelos Hitachiin…

- Hikaru¿al final se lo dijiste?

- Sí…

- ¿Y bien?

- No sé. No sé si llegaré a entenderla nunca. Pero no me voy a rendir. Por lo menos no le desagrado y pienso que tengo alguna oportunidad. Kaoru…¿tú me apoyarás siempre, verdad?

- Claro…

- Gracias. Pero no me la robes¿eh?

- ¿Qué dices? Jaja…

"Hikaru, ya has dado un paso adelante. Has madurado. Ahora¿qué será de mí? Espero que no me borres de nuestro mundo…"

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

¡Buenas! Y aquí tienen el tercer capítulo. Este es el final HikaruXHaruhi. Lo he intentado hacer lo más similar a la serie y creíble (pues una Haruhi que diga directamente "te quiero, Hikaru", no es creíble). Espero que os haya gustado. El último capítulo, como ya dije, será HikaruXKaoru, pero no será yaoi, lo aviso de antemano. Será simplemente shonen-ai. Gracias por todos los comentarios, me animan mucho, la verdad, seguid así! ;)

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Final HXK Siempre juntos

Cap. 4 - Siempre juntos

- No vale, Hikaru…siempre me tiras de la cama…

- Kaoru, lo siento…

Dos jóvenes gemelos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Como habitualmente, Hikaru era el que hacía de malo, mientras que Kaoru se dejaba "seducir". Al mismo tiempo, dos chicas gritaban al unísono sonrojadas "¡kyaaaa, qué bonito el amor entre hermanos!".

Éste era el panorama de cada día en el club de hosts. Cada miembro del club aprovechaba las capacidades que más tenía a mano para entretener a las jovencitas adineradas del Intituto Ouran.

Los Hitachiin aprovechaban el hecho de ser hermanos gemelos traviesos y a costa de ello, se divertían con Haruhi y molestando a Tamaki. Lo cierto es que hasta que no habían entrado en el club de hosts, su vida había sido bastante solitaria. Sólo se habían tenido a ellos mismos y nadie era capaz de tratar con éxito con ellos, eran muy esquivos. La verdadera razón oculta en esto era que querían que les aceptaran tal y como eran y, además, fueran capaz de diferenciarles. Darse cuenta de que eran dos personas distintas, a pesar de su parecido físico.

En el club de hosts se sentían realizados. No era gran cosa pero al menos lo pasaban bien. Además, ya había aparecido la persona que había conseguido diferenciarlos: Haruhi. Ambos la apreciaban mucho, sobre todo por este hecho. Ella es diferente. En especial, Kaoru, se había dado cuenta de que a totalidad del club de hosts había cambiado desde que ella entró. El ambiente era diferente pero era incluso más agradable. Además, era muy divertido poner de los nervios y molestar a Tamaki a costa de Haruhi, "su hijita".

- ¡Haruhi! Deja que te abrace papá. – dijo Tamaki emocionado, después de ver el vestido que había hecho para Haruhi.

- No. Y además ahora mismo me lo voy a quitar. – dijo Haruhi un poco mosqueada.

La historia de todos los días. Estaba claro que Tamaki la adoraba. Él estaba enamorado de Haruhi, era evidente. Lo que no estaban tan claros eran los sentimientos de Haruhi. ¿Qué sentía ella por él?

Discutiendo por el vestido, al final acabaron empujando a Kaoru, que estaba llevando una taza de té. Kaoru cayó al suelo, todo mojado por el té.

- ¡Kaoru¿Estás bien?

Hikaru, su hermano gemelo, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a él. Se le veía preocupado.

- Hikaru, gracias por preocuparte. No me ha pasado nada, estoy bien.

- Menos mal…

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron. La verdad es que su relación era muy bonita. Haruhi también lo pensaba. Aunque ella los veía como las dos caras de una moneda.

Kaoru estaba preocupado de que Hikaru un día, le abandonara por Haruhi. Pero se alegraba mucho de que todavía su hermano se siguiera preocupando tanto por él.

Ya era la hora de ir a casa. Fin de semana.

Hikaru había ido a buscar unas cosas que había dejado en el club de hosts mientras Kaoru recogía sus mochilas. Entonces Kaoru se percató de algo. Una de las ventanas de clase había quedado abierta.

- ¡Qué raro! Normalmente, los encargados de limpieza de la clase también cierran las ventanas. Se habrán olvidado esa ventana…

Entonces Kaoru se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla. Pero…algo le cortó en seco su acción. Algo que vio a través de la ventana abierta. Había…una mano.

Kaoru se asustó y miró un poco más hacia abajo. Era un chico de su clase.

- ¡Takayanagi¿Qué haces ahí?

- ¿Kaoru¡Ayúdame, por favor!

- Claro¿pero qué ha pasado?

Kaoru se apresuró a ayudar al chico.

- Gracias, pensé que ya no lo contaba. Estaba huyendo pero no me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta y… - el chico sudaba de los esfuerzos de haber estado agarrado.

- ¿Huyendo¿De qué? – Kaoru cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

- De un individuo…que me quiere matar…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Te pillé¡Ya estás muerto!

Apareció un individuo, que tenía tapada la cara…¿Quién era?

Sin decir nada más, disparó. Kaoru protegió al chico y recibió la bala.

- ¡Kaoru!

- No te preocupes, escapa…

- Pero…

- ¡Deprisa!

El chico escapó y detrás el asesino. Kaoru cada vez se sentía más debilitado.

- Hikaru…no he sido capaz de protegerte hasta el final…Lo siento.

Entonces llegó Hikaru. Al ver a Kaoru en el suelo lleno de sangre en un costado, le aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos y se apresuró hasta colocarse a su lado.

- ¡Kaoru¿Qué te ha pasado, Kaoru?

- No llores, Hikaru. No te preocupes, tú sigue adelante…siento no haber cumplido la promesa…me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo…mi querido hermano.

- ¡Kaoru¡No te mueras¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti¡Te necesito!

Hikaru estaba llorando bastante y no soltaba a Kaoru. Le abrazó con fuerza.

- Por favor, no me dejes. Sólo te tengo a ti en el mundo. Eres lo más preciado para mí, Kaoru.

- Gracias, Hikaru. Para mí sólo existes tú también. Ojalá puedas ser feliz…Hikaru.

- ¡Kaoru!

La escena realmente era muy conmovedora.

- ¡Basta de comedia¿no? Hikaru, Kaoru.

La voz de la realidad, era Haruhi.

- ¿Comedia¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Haruhi¡Serás insensible¡Kaoru se está muriendo! – gritó Hikaru, triste y cabreado.

- ¿Muriéndose¿No ves que es tomate?

Haruhi comenzó a reírse. Kaoru se rió débilmente. Hikaru estaba desconcertado.

- ¿Era…mentira?

- Todo era una comedia, planificada por tu querido hermano. ¿A qué sí, Kaoru?

- Lo siento, Hikaru. No pretendía que te preocuparas tanto por mí. Sólo quería…quería saber…

- ¿Kaoru?

- Gracias, Hikaru.

- ?

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que querías¿no, Kaoru?

- Sí…gracias, Haruhi.

Haruhi se fue de la clase, sonriendo. Hikaru seguía algo desconcertado…¿Qué habían planeado Kaoru y Haruhi para él?

- Te lo voy a explicar, Hikaru. Pedí a Haruhi que te entretuviera en el club de hosts, para que yo me viera implicado en una situación peligrosa.

- Pero¿por qué? No lo entiendo…

- Jajaja. Ahora en serio. Sólo quería comprobar que seguía siendo lo más importante para ti, Hikaru.

- Pero…Kaoru, eso ya lo sabías. No era necesario hacer todo esto…

- Pero últimamente he visto que estabas más pendiente de Haruhi…y me sentía un poco mal. Me preocupaba que ya no te importara como antes…

- Kaoru…¿estabas celoso? Ya sabes que sólo existes tú para mí…

- Hikaru…

Ambos hermanos se sonrieron. Sabían que estarían juntos siempre. Desde que nacieron…hasta que se les acabara la vida…ellos permanecerían juntos. Su mundo lo formaban ellos dos, a pesar de que hubiera más gente que poco a poco fuera entrando.

Hikaru y Kaoru siempre serían aquellos gemelos que se esforzaban para el otro, eran una única entidad y dos seres.

- Fin -

* * *

Y llegó el final, como todo comienzo. Me ha gustado mucho escribir este fanfic, la verdad. Esta serie me ha gustado mucho y espero poder escribir algún día algo más sobre ella. Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic y agradezco profundamente todos vuestros comentarios y vuestra atención. Esta segunda versión del final es algo shonen-ai pero, como habréis visto, nada de yaoi. ¿Por qué? Porque en un principio no era esa la idea, así que…xD Quizá algún día…no sé. 

Como siempre, espero comentarios ;). Y…¡Hikaru y Kaoru, rlz! Me encantan los gemelos, son muy divertidos. Aunque en realidad me gustan todos los personajes de Ouran Koukou Host Club. Si no habéis visto el anime, os lo recomiendo encarecidamente. A mí me pareció incluso más divertido que el manga ;)

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
